


A World not yet Forgotten

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Modern AU, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes he dreamed of a different life. A sharp blade in his hand, the rush of an unfamiliar energy coursing through his veins, glances of odd symbols on shiny headbands, but most prominent were the eyes. Blood red, spinning, calculating, spite filled eyes.





	A World not yet Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by this comic http://noranb.tumblr.com/post/112866974461/i-found-comfort-in-reincarnation-au

Hazy flickers of another world sometimes obscured Naruto’s vision. He called it deja vu, but he never could really think of it as only that.  
Some things sparked the memories, like an abondoned swing swaying in the breeze, or the smell of ramen on a hot summer’s day. It would make him have an odd pang in his chest, a feeling of floating on air.  
At first he played it off as the overactive mind of someone like himself.   
But there was a time when he first met his best friend of eight years, Sasuke Uchiha, that he could no longer deny the odd memories.  
They were in the same middle school class, all the girls infatuated with the boy, so Naruto had decided to make him his rival. While declaring that, he was knocked into Sasuke, causing themselves— and their lips— to collide.  
Then, when he pulled away to gag, they caught each other’s stares, the dark orbs of his newly proclaimed rival’s eyes and Naruto’s own sky blue. Some presence was in them, they both knew it without speaking.  
From then on they were friends, although some would say they acted like they knew each other for centuries more than they let on.  
Naruto was watching a cheesy ninja movie once but found himself getting goosebumps every time they said the word “jutsu”.   
It was odd, he had heard that word plenty of times in his life, it wasn’t a common word but it was used in their language. Yet somehow, in this setting, quick shinobi darting from tree to tree, the word cast a spell on him.  
Sometimes he dreamed of a different life. A sharp blade in his hand, the rush of an unfamiliar energy coursing through his veins, glances of odd symbols on shiny headbands, but most prominent were the eyes. Blood red, spinning, calculating, spite filled eyes.  
Naruto was a writer. Not the best, and he didn’t have enough talent to get him a job with it, but he wrote. He tried to map out what he saw in his dreams.  
Himself, a boy growing up alone in a world of ninja, and his friend, Sasuke, who was even more alone than he. Sometimes he wouldn’t even know what he was writing, the words being pulled from a place in his mind that was long forgotten. It stirred something new in him whenever he thought long about it. This is a world he was sculpting from a past life, a different him.  
He wondered if there were others out there with the same ties to this world. He knew Sasuke felt it. Whenever there were lightning storms he seemed to fall into a trance, and whenever Naruto introduced Sasuke as his friend, the latter would flinch.  
They were living out life as a normal person would, the only difference was he echoes of a forgotten world, submerged deep in their conscience.


End file.
